I'm the Bad Guy
Plot Thunder began to rumble in the cold, dark night. Rain was crashing down on the ground, lights were flickering from afar, lightning distorted the sky with a bright, blinding flash, and Ben was walking home, with an umbrella, covering his head from the pouring rain. The face of pure boredom covered up the fact that Ben was tired, after fighting against Fistrick. On the opposite side, Rook was walking in search for him, but as Ben covered himself completely, he was undetectable from Rook's Proto-TOOL. Ben manages to make it home; cold, but completely dry. Ben leaves his umbrella on the rack to dry, and heads to his bedroom. Sandra walks in a few seconds later; her arm reaching towards Ben's bedroom wall. Ben tilts his head to face her direction. (Sandra): You're late, Ben! (Ben, getting up from his bed): I apologize; the fight was a lot longer than I anticipated... Sandra walks over to Ben and sits beside him on his bed. Ben then sits back down. (Sandra): Was it between anyone at school, Ben? (Ben, facing down to look at the floor): No, mum. I don't go to school anymore, remember? I'm a superhero; I can't spend time at school because my education is appalling, I have to fight against evil, I'll constantly have to get out of class during lessons. It's not the same anymore! (Sandra): You know, you don't always have to fight against evil... (Ben, facing Sandra): What do you mean? Sandra gets up from Ben's bed and walks towards the door. She looks at him in the eyes, giving him a warm smile; Ben, however, turns away. Sandra walks out of his bedroom, closing the door. Ben lays down on his bed, and begins to fall asleep. A few minutes go by, and Ben struggles to go to sleep. Ben tries to go to sleep, but then gets a text from Gwen. (Gwen; text): Ben! Are you awake? Come quick, we need to investigate the whereabouts of a new villain who has arrived from a different dimension. Ben, completely tired, goes back to sleep, in hopes to finally catch some rest. After finally getting some sleep, Ben get's out of bed, but doesn't feel like himself. Ben walks over to the bathroom. (Ben, yawning whilst facing the mirror): Mum was right, maybe I don't always have to fight evil. But maybe I should become evil instead. Ben runs out of his house and into the main road. Spotted by a group of kids, about the age of 17, walk up to Ben, wanting to fight. (Ben): If you want a fight, then you'll get what you want. Ben transforms into Brainstorm and electrocutes them all; after they collapse on the floor, Brainstorm walks to downtown Bellwood, where he encounters a few robbers, robbing a bank. They spot him, and attempt to escape. Brainstorm electrocutes them, and then transforms back into Ben, who gets attacked by Rojo, Azul and Amarillo. (Ben): Azul? Amarillo? Wow, it's been ages since we last clashed. (Rojo, walking towards him): Enough with the games, Ben. (Ben, smirking): Oh, I'm not playing around, Rojo. I'm switching my routine, to become evil. Rojo turns towards Azul and Amarillo and begin to cry of laughter. (Rojo, laughing): You? A villain? What are you, Albedo or something? Fistrick walks over towards them. (FIstrick, confused): What seems to be the problem? (Rojo, still laughing): Ben is wanting to become a villain. Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Rook Blonko *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson (cameo) Neutral *Ben Tennyson (only for this episode) Villains *Rojo (first re-appearance) *Amarillo (first re-appearance) *Azul (first re-appearance) *Fistrick Aliens Used *Brainstorm (first re-appearance) Trivia *The episode title is a complete reference to the song Bad Guy, by Billie Eilish. Category:Ben 10: Into the Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes